Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a locating method, a locating device, a depth determining method, and a depth determining device of an operating body.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with progress of science and technology, electronic devices have been extensively applied, and motion sensing devices characterized by interactions with users have also attracted a lot of attentions. Said motion sensing device captures a user's motions through a camera device and analyzes the captured user's motions so as to execute corresponding procedures. In order to analyze the user's motions, it is necessary to establish depth data of images.
Generally, if it is intended to establish the depth data of an image, a pre-set dual camera device may be applied to shoot images from different viewing angles to establish the depth data according to a parallax between two images. In the related art, the identification capability of said depth data may be influenced by the resolution of the camera device, the field of view and the baseline between two camera units, etc. Besides, if the operating body, such as a user's finger or arm, is away from said dual camera device, the operating body located between two images in the dual camera device may not have sufficient parallax, which may cause the motion sensing device not to be able to establish the depth data correctly according to a sufficient parallax to determine the exact and complete motion track of the operating body.